N-Acetyl-L-cysteine is a well known compound which is routinely used as a therapeutic agent against chronic obstructive diseases and chronic bronchitis. Although the first patent was filed in 1964 (GB 954268) the mechanism of action of the compound has not been established. It has recently been discovered that the corresponding disulfide of N-Acetyl-L-cysteine, i.e. L-DiNAc, acts as a potent immunostimulator (Swedish patent application no SE 9002067-8), showing an activity comparable to contemporary immunostimulants such as sodium diethyl dithiocarbamate or 2,2'-dithiobisethanol.
Routes for the preparation of DiNAc have been reported in several patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,016, 4,724,239 and 4,708,965, European Patent No 300100 and German Patent No 2326444). DiNAc is, however, amorphous and hygroscopic, so that it is difficult to isolate and formulate into pharmaceutical compositions and its administration is normally only in the form of aqueous solutions. Most salts of DiNAc with inorganic or organic cations share the same unfavourable physical properties with the free diacid. Examples of salts of other, sulfur-containing, amino acids have appeared in the patent literature (U.S. Pat. No 3,647,834, JP patent No 56155298 and FR patent No 8106592)